


I'm Insane, I can feel it in my bones.

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Grown up alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Kingsley, twenty one and, in her mothers eyes, long over due for marriage. Something about one of her suitors is maddingly familair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Insane, I can feel it in my bones.

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't think of a good first name for The Hatter so I'll go with Once Upon A Times name for him which is Jefferson.

Alice Kingsley was tired. Tired of this large stuffy house, with horrible lighting, lack of plants and good tea. She had been sitting at a small table all morning sipping tea she was sure was some kind of special local blend trying to hold her calm while these disgusting, schmoozing, boring men tried to charm her into marriage. It was agonizing to say the least.

She had three more in an hour but for now it was just her and Jane, her chaperon, who was only a few years older than her.

"Only a few more, miss." Jane smiled kindly filling her cup with her preferred tea.

"I doubt I'll like them anymore than the others." She said after thanking her.

"Ahh, don't give up hope yet, miss." Jane tapped her nose in a familiar fashon.

"Well, it's just us right now, isn't it? Let's just have some tea, catch up. It's been too long since we had a nice chat. How is you're mother doing?" She said pointedly ignoring her chap's words, sitting her down, pouring Jane her own cup.

The hour passed all too quickly, her maid informing them of the arival of her next suitor.

He was amoung the best looking of the five others before him, with sandy hair, ever wicked smile and rather pale skin.

"Lord.. Jefferson, right?" She asked smiling around her cup, that had been refilled with her favorite tea.

"Just Jefferson, to you darling." His laugh was calming, though there was nothing calm about the manic giggle that came from the man.

He took a sip from his cup and winced, a look of slight disgust gracing his features.

"What kind tea is this?" He ask putting the drink down.

"Some herbal blend, we have a different brand on hand if you'd like." She offered, not shocked in the least that Jefferson wanted no part of the liqued he was presented with.

"Is that what you're having?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she admitted wrinkling her nose, "I can't stand that particular kind, but it seemed to be a local favorite. I've had to drink it all morning." 

"My condolences. And how is it you just happen to have another brand with you Miss Kingsey? And it would be lovely, miss." He said smiling politely at Jane.

"You should never leave home without your favorite tea. You'll never know when you need it." She recited the lesson she learned from whatever nutter had taught her as a child.

"A noteable fact indeed." He grinned insanely, but not without sincerity.

And they went on to talk for a half hour until it was put to an abrupt stop when Mary, her maid, informed them her next suitor had just arived.

"It was so nice talking to you, Miss Kingsley, and thank you for the tea." He kissed her hand in a way that might be inappropriate if it didn't feel so familiar.

*

Had Jefferson always attended the same parties as her? Was it possible she'd managed to overlook him? How could she have not been introduced at some point? Whenever she looked into the crowd of people he would catch her eye and smile maddly, his hat making him stand out in the room and making his head tilt in her direction all the more charming.

But they hadn't spoken since that afternoon.

Later that month she had a bussiness meeting at some estate twelve miles north. When her carriage finally rounded the seemingly never ending curve of land she saw a beautiful, welcoming mansion. It had odd bushes, a giant table in the middle of a clearing that was surrounded by red and white roses, on the same bush! 

She had a certain fondness for the way it looked together. She felt so at ease staring adoringly at the sight.

She was shown to the study by the butler who held a very intelligent looking cat in his arms.

"He'll be right with you, Miss Kingsley." He stated taking a look at his watch even though there was a clock on the far wall.

"Thank you." She dismissed him sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

After ten minutes of waiting she got bored, and sitting so straight was starting to hurt. She heaved herself out of her chair and took a look around the room, stopping at the giant book case. The books were random and in no order. Emily Dickenson next to a math book, a bible next to an alien theorest series. 

"Ah, I see you've found my collection." 

She whipped around a blush forming on her cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry! I just arrived a little early, is all." She apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it, and don't think I don't know I'm running a bit late, Miss Kingsley." He said running a hand over her hair smiling.

"My apologies." She said very formally, her smirk giving her away.

"Ahem." Inserted a small women standing behind him, how had she not noticed her?

"Oh, right. This is Anna, my secretary. Don't know what I'd do without her." He said dramatically, sticking the back of his hand to his forehead, smiling at the small women.

"Crash and burn, sir." She said dryly, sitting in a chair.

"Soo, the shipments.."

And the rest was a normal meeting, with flirty smiles, ahem's, and that cat had pattered in and plopped itself in the middle of the desk.

*  
He had requested to court her.

Jefferson had sent a formal letter asking her mother for premission to court her. Which her mother accepted without asking Alice.

But all the same.

*

"So what of your childhood? Did you have many adventures?" He asked casually, looking down at her with a warm look and cookey grin.

"Yes, you could say I did. I was very imginetive." Their chaperone Molly, who had known Alice since birth made a sound of disapproval, she didn't want Alice telling this story. "It always made travelling with my father more enjoyable." She said ignoring the slight dissapointment in Jefferson's eyes.

 

*

 

Events weren't something Alice dreaded anymore, she was escorted in and led to Jefferson, who offered his arm, always, no matter how much his friends teased him. Hare Mckinely was Jefferson's best friend. And as she'd come to relieze, equally as mad. But that was just fine with her.

*

Three months into the courtship he got down on one knee. He proposed, and after the wedding he insisted on a walk in the garden. They were both to busy enjoying each others company, smiling, laughing, when they fell through a hole in the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Not expecting to see much of anything happen with this story.


End file.
